Pulse
by philomina
Summary: Long before Edward was Jasper's Neighbor From Down the Hall Seth was a gogo boy at the gay club Pulse...and Sam was the bouncer who didn't know what had hit him. This is Sam and Seth's long awaited story.


**I know I haven't finished The Neighbor Down the Hall, but sometimes other stories speak to you in a different way. Or maybe its characters that talk to me. Probably the latter as I have been having many conversations with my side character Seth and his husband Sam. You see he has just been begging me to begin telling his story and well I tried resisting for a while saying it was Edward and Jaspers turn but he said they could share story time. LOL (I know I might be insane) **

**But I NEEDED to get this out to you all. I wanted the story of Sam and Seth to be known and enjoyed. It is a very different ride then Edward and Jaspers. Their story was more of a vintage car while Sam and Seth's tale is a lot like the trucks they drive: Big, bold, at times ugly but strong. **

**Of course I will be finishing The Neighbor Down the Hall soon but the next chapters of that one are very in depth and will take time. This was incredibly easy to get down so instead of hording it for myself I thought you all would like to see the beginning. **

**Many of the people and places I talk about in this fic are inspired by the people in my life. My friends have given me more writing fodder than anything else. Thank you to my boys! And this story could never have been made possible without the ever present support and ever deepening friendship that Misty Haze has given me. I couldn't do this without you! **

**So without further rambling... **

**XxXxXxXxX**

Music was a powerful thing.

It could make one flow and fly and dance and twirl and sway to a primitive calling that seeped from the speakers and echoed in the ear pulsed in the brain.

It made you horny and helpless. Like a lover was pulling you around a bed…touching you everywhere and making you drunk with sensation.

It gave life to another being in oneself making the person become a creature who lived for pleasure for the next heartbeat of the DJ.

At least that's how it was for Seth Clearwater.

He was a child of Madonna remix's a follower of BassHunter and Cascada's techno beats. From the outside he would come into the place where the beats of a song were his master. He was reborn on the dance floor whenever he touched it and was sent into a primal heat by swinging on the silver pole. His whole body craved the glimmer of the disco ball, the brush of falling glitter and the smell of sweat and warm gyrating bodies around him. He adored the caress of eyes over his half naked form, needy and hungry as they looked at what they could never possess.

Seth Clearwater was a dancer…native to the club. Every Thursday, Friday and Saturday he could visit his homeland and become one with the place that folded itself around him like a tender embrace of a lover.

And right now that is exactly where he was and what he was doing.

It was a Friday night and Pulse was teeming with life of all kinds. From his vantage point on the bar top, as he danced, Seth could see the varied population milling about sexual and predatory. Fat and skinny, old and young, breathtaking and hideous all the men there were in a heat. Some eyes drifted to his dancing form reaching for their pockets to grab a 5 or he hoped for a 10. Even the occasional 20 would be most welcome. He could use a little extra spending money for the week…maybe add it to his shoes fund. Mmmmmm a new pair of Steve Maddens would be nice. Brown or black. Or maybe a pair of Ginch Gonch undies! Seth had been looking for some new gogo boy wear (one could only dress in the same thong and sequined shorts so many times) and there were these absolutely adorable watermelon themed ones! Very good summertime clothing. He could just picture the outfit now…well if you could call a pair of skin tight boxer briefs an outfit. But that was the life of a stripper! In any case it was more the whole package. He would dust pink and green glitter all over himself and maybe add some cherry lip-gloss so it looked like he had been sucking a Popsicle. He could tote himself as a summertime treat. It was mid-April and it was time to start planning next seasons outfits.

Smiling at the future plans Seth made an extra low hip dip at a gleaming roach who was brandishing a…yes a 10! The creepy married man smiled wickedly at him his pudgy ringed fingers lingering a little too long in his undies. But Seth smiled innocently none the less and went on to keep dancing. There was a part of him that thrilled at the thought of giving these losers a taste of what they could have if only they would just fess up to who they were.

A tap on his foot made him suddenly look down. Expecting to see another lonely closet case he instead saw the bar tender Tim was standing there holding a glass of water, smiling gently. Hmmmm must have been time for his break. He honestly didn't even know what time it was. But that was usual when he was working here. He just sort of got caught up in it all and lost himself for a while. There certainly were no clocks at Pulse…you were meant to loose yourself.

Blowing a kiss to the audience Seth hopped down and gratefully took the drink from the older man.

"Good night for you Sethie!" Tim yelled with a smile over the music.

"It's always good on a Friday… everyone's in a good mood since it's the end of the week!" replied Seth sipping the cool liquid. "All the boys will be doing well tonight! Aro too! She'll be so happy when she does her show."

"I don't think these roaches are here to see a drag queen though," said Tim smiling and slapping Seth's butt. It made him giggle. "The only thing they want to look at is some cute 19 year old ass shaking for them."

Seth shrugged and kissed the man on his cheek.. Handsome and laid back he was a very good looking older man…sort of a salt and pepper Matthew McConaughey. Tim was like that awesome older uncle who knew a lot about the world and how it worked. In his day being gay was looked upon as a disease and he had fought tooth and nail to be himself in a world that thought him to be sick in more ways than one. He had met his now husband of 30 years at the rip age of 20. Jon had been Tim's mailman and through years of secret letters and furtive glances, the bar tender had taken the plunge and invited the man to lunch one day. Needless to say the mail never got to its receivers until the next day. They had been together ever since.

"At this point in my life," Seth said with an ironic smile, "I am all about customer service!"

He noticed Tim's watchful eyes wander to the raised platform in the middle of the dance floor where the other stripper Rocco was surrounded by a sea of admirers waving money in the air. Rocco was Pulse's sultry exotic export from Puerto Rico. He was also one of the most decent and loveable men Seth had ever met. They were good friends and Seth admired how he was able to charm this crowd of quite a few nasty cheating married closet cases into drooling submission. There was something about that sun warmed skin and those pouty lips that spoke Spanish magic.

"They are a lot of them tonight." Seth said watching the scene before him taking in the regulars along with the cheaters. He felt a tinge of worry. It wasn't that the 'straight' guys were bad per say but there had been the occasion where a desire repressed too long manifested in an ugly fixation. He had felt the desperate painful groping himself one too many times.

"Yeah… but don't you boys worry." Tim laughed patting him on the back. "We got ourselves a new bouncer and let me tell you does he look like he could skin these guys alive. Guy is a total hard ass. Real big too and kinda quiet. Apparently Derek hired him and didn't tell him exactly what sort of bar this was. The guy looked absolutely mortified but he took the job anyways… Must be in dire need of money."

"I can sympathize." Seth said thinking about his new retail job at Express. He hated the environment his boss created every time she worked and he was certain he would be grinding his teeth to nubs soon. But money was money and he was a big boy now. Big boys had big bills to pay.

Curious about the man who would be watching over them tonight Seth glanced around the crowd to see him. Poor straight guy…he probably needed to know that no one was going to molest him or anything of the sort. Maybe undress him with their eyes but never do anything like jump on him. Looking through the crowd he scanned for mister big and scary.

"His names Sam and if you wanna see him he's in the corner over by the fire exit," Said Tim. "He's been there all night and hasn't moved since…but I think that's just cause no one is causing any trouble Seriously honey this guy is hard with a capital H. And he's huge; his hands look like they could crush your pretty little head."

Now Seth really wanted to see Frankenbouncer. He always liked big guys.

But alas his break was over and he thought it would be weird to just run up to the straighty and stare at him. So he would have to look from his perch on the bar table.

Fresh batches of clubbers were packing around his dance perch and a few looked like his regulars and not just the nasty roaches. Good that meant he wouldn't be physically abused all night long. At least the hands grabbing him would be well moisturized ones. Seth looked in the little hand mirror under the bar making sure his makeup looked ok. He smiled at the reflection. It had taken many years but he loved himself now and the person staring back returned the sentiment. It also didn't hurt that he looked fucking hot tonight and he knew it. He had gone for a gold theme and the kohl of his eyes looked lovely against the metallic glitter he had painted on himself. The glittery gold booty shorts, he knew were stunning as well because he had wiggled his butt in them for about 20 minutes back in the dressing room mirror. Very tempting sort of like a caramel wrapped in gold foil. A Werthers Original.

Giving himself one last confident smile Seth pulled himself up onto the table just as the song changed. Ahhh Sandstorm one of his favorites…and not just because it was a Queer as Folk theme. He let the song move his hips, allowed the beat to carry him off again.

He was in a good place right now. This was Seth Clearwater at this point in his life. Retail slave by day; Sex god by night. He got lost in the melody and twisted himself into a frenzy.

Halfway through the second part of the song he felt it.

Eyes.

Eyes that weren't from 4 feet in front of him. Eyes that didn't have anything to do with the perverted lust or the casual admiration he usually got. He didn't know how he could feel them. Or why this particular set of eyes were special; all that Seth could grasp was that he was being devoured by a look…a look that was coming from the direction of the fire exit. Peering out through the strobe lights, through the murky smoke and the pack of men…Seth saw a figure standing at attention. The man was indeed large. Tall with massive shoulders covered in a dreadful olive green hoodie, legs encased in dirty carpenter jeans and a baseball hat pulled low over his face. All Seth could catch was the gleam of eyes fixed on him from under the bill of the hat.

Eyes that were sharp…hungry… lustful.

A shiver danced along his spin.

Seth for the first time ever was stopped by a single look from a…bouncer? A straight bouncer? A big obviously scary straight bouncer was looking at him like he had never seen a naked human in his life. Seth watched as the man's hands clenched his huge frame tense and he folded his arms across his chest. He obviously was holding himself back from…something. All Seth could decipher was that this man goading him on…to dance more…to dance better…to dance for him.

All of a sudden it wasn't the music that made Seth dance. The beat of the bass was replaced by the pounding blood in his head as he locked eyes with the man in the corner. He moved his hips, dick becoming semi hard as he swirled his hands all over his body, palming himself and running his finger along his cloth covered crack. He could only imagine that a man that big would be big in all areas and suddenly he wanted to feel that cock in his ass, wanted to dance and move as he would if he was riding the stranger's dick. Show this 'Sam' what would happen if he would play his game for just that night.

The bouncer just looked at him never wavering and that big skull crushing hand traveled down to his crotch rubbing slowly.

Seth moaned at the thought of turning him on…and then he did something else he had never done before…Seth Clearwater got off the bar table parting the sea of bodies and strode across the floor to the man in the corner. If people were talking to him or staring he didn't care.

Up close the man was beautiful. Rugged and dirty and panting his mouth hanging open in lust and shock…those gleaming eyes were the color of coffee and they looked at him with fear and hunger. Well Seth could take care of the fear part.

Without hesitation he reached up a hand and pulled that hoodie front down to his eyes level watched as the baseball hat became askew and the breathing picked up. He smiled into the man's face and licked his lips.

"The names Seth Clearwater." And he pulled the man in for a kiss, one that stole his breath and made him all the way hard. The man was too stunned to do anything back. Seth didn't notice. He thought it was sexy to leave this poor 'straight' boy stunned. But oh if he did kiss him back it would have been good…his lips were so big and soft.

Pulling back Seth smirked and caressed his face.

"Come see me later." And he turned and danced away.

Music could make you do strange and powerful things.

**To be continued… **

**It's short now but just you all wait! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
